A general refrigerator is equipment that keeps food items in storage at a low temperature. In general, a refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber. The freezing chamber keeps food items in storage at a temperature below zero and the refrigerating chamber keeps food items in storage at a temperature above zero.
However, usually, a user may not know food items kept in a refrigerator, and thus, the user should open a refrigerator door and look for and take out a food item kept in a freezing chamber or a refrigerating chamber. In order to address this problem, a technique of providing an interface of inputting information regarding a food item each time a food item is put in a refrigerator has been introduced.
However, this technique has very low utilization because it is inconvenient for a user to input information regarding a food item to be kept in storage through key buttons or a touch screen. Thus, in order to solve this problem, a technique of providing an interface of inputting information regarding a food item through speech recognition each time a food item is put in a refrigerator has been proposed.
However, with this technique, a user should select a particular menu to enter a speech recognition mode and input names, storage positions, and the like, of all of food items kept in storage as speech, lowering user convenience and accuracy, and thus utilization of the technique is low.